


Blue Roses

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives Except Bilbo, F/M, a surprise, fem!Bilbo, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belba sacrifices her life for Thorin, breaking his madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Belba stood in front of him she managed to trick the white warg into killing Bolg and was locked into combat with Azog who was going to strike down his enemy. Her letter opener held strongly in defiance slitting Azog's throat. Pulling off her magic ring just as the orc fell. He realized too late that maybe he was always a bit too harsh because of his world weary attitude. His madness broke and he could see the Hobbit's wounds weren't as severe as they looked.

He realized then he loved her even when their relationship seemed platonic even when the company was disinterested in her. Dwarves are known for being craftwed instead of finding a wife.

 

On her death bed holding two small twin infants she was half dead because of her not knowing. Loosing too much blood and not having any relatives who were around to give a blood transfusion.

 

"Bofur, find my aunt Dora Baggins in the Shire give her the letters from my home."

 

"Fíli, Bag End is yours I trust you will take care of it."  
Ori sadly wrote up the contract to transfer her ownership of Bag End to Fíli. She signed it and so did Fíli.

 

"Who's child are they?"

 

"I think you know who's Thorin. Your the only one I slept with."

 

"Kíli and Fíli Baggins." She named them a weak smile trying to reach her lips.

 

"T'was worth 't. When the time comes destroy the ring, I t'ink it de One Ring..." 

 

With that she was gone Tauriel was crying hysterically into Kíli's arms she had grown attached to the hobbit. The Elf-friend, the underhill, the barrel rider, the luck wearer, the ring bearer, mother of the twin dwobbits, dwarf-friend,and givashel.

 

She died not long after child birth like her mother before her who could only bare one child and nearly died because of it. She had twins and died.

 

The oldest being Kíli Baggins II and youngest Fíli Baggins II. Fíli took over Bag End stopping an auction taking place Bofur took the old letters to Dora he found his One in the bonny lass. Belba must have known or something. 

 

Thorin raised the boys to the best of his ability, he had Belba sword forged by the elves with a new inscription 'Sting is my name; I am the spider's bane'. Thorin thinks Belba would be smiling at that, it sounded like something she would want and do.

 

"Dad!"

 

"What are you doing to that poor raven?"

 

"I am half raven!"

 

"Craven."

 

"Come on bro! Lets dress him up in pretty pink bows."

 

"No!"

 

"'Come on lil' fella we aren't going ta' hurt ya."  
Somehow they befriended a flock of crows who seemed to like the boy who was kind to them making them turn over to the good side. Fíli became a blacksmith like his father, Kíli was unsure about his craft till he tried his hand at drawing. He started up a comic about chilbi baby dragons trying to find their way in the world usually with hilarious results. It was very popular in Erebor,The Dale, and everywhere else. Called 'The misadventures of Twi'.

 

"So brother now what?"

 

"Have no clue."

 

Uncle Fíli and Uncle Kíli came into the room, yes technically they were cousins but they didn't care.  
The twins being just past puberty and Kíli just barely had grown a goatee, his brother the blonde managed to grow a fuller beard like there da. 

 

"Come on you two Dís wants to see you two."

 

 

"'Kay."

 

"You rang?" He walked into the room in a amused voice.

 

"Yes, I did you never cease to amaze with your humor."

 

 

"Mister grumpy seriousness over there needs a good dose of humor every so often." He put his twin into a head lock giving him noogies before releasing him. 

 

"You weren't kidding when you said they were playful." A dwarrow said that was also in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea the thought just popped into my head and I'm like 'Yes, I must do this.'
> 
> It should be said that Kíli Baggins likes talking in a broken accent because it sounds 'cool'. Fíli Baggins is the more serious one probably because he has more tact than his own father does. Fíli is obviously more suited to becoming heir than his brother though that remains to be seen.


End file.
